After Demise and the return of Ghirahim
by Shadowvirgo
Summary: After the events of Skyward Sword, Link and Zelda are invited to Smash Brothers. As if things weren't strange enough, Link has a dream in which Zelda is held hostage. To make matters worse, Link is reunited with Ghirahim! How can the Smash community possibly make things better? Certainly not a bounty hunter...


Note: I do not own The Legend of Zelda, Metroid, StarFox, etc.

This is my first fanfic, so please feel free to suggest changes and I'm always open to user suggestions. If you have a good bit to add to the story, I'll probably add it!

* * *

Link, the Hero Chosen by the Goddess, had recently defeated Ghirahim and Demise in a desperate struggle to save his loved ones. He and Zelda had moved to the ground, as was Zelda's decision. The couple built a house of logs, and thanks to Link's friend, Gorko, they were able to add a quaint little fireplace in the center of their house. Link and Zelda were never seperated; the two would stich clothes together, hunt together, and pray together.

Exactly a year after the incident with Demise, Link and Zelda made the decision to get married. Some have argued the authenticity of the marriage, as Gorko was the priest. It was a quiet ceremony; only the Kikwi's showed up. Still, the lovers came together, and for the first time after Demise, Link was truly happy. The two were married only a year until they decided to have a child. However, the Goddesses chose otherwise.

One fateful night, the night that Link and Zelda planned to make love, a strange creature appeared at their door. Link, annoyed, opened it, only to stare at a furry animal with clothes. The being was, of course, Fox Mccloud. Fox cheerfully stated, "Hey Link!"

At this, Link jumped back. How did he know his name?! Fox continued, "You've been invited to Smash Bros again! Great job, dude!"

Link stared blankly at the fox. What was Smash Bros? Again? Who was this?

Fox added quickly, "Oh, and Zelda too. Is she here?" By then, Zelda had dressed herself and was listening from behind the door. Zelda immediately popped out, and proclaimed, "Really? That's amazing!"

Now Link was bewildered beyond belief. What was happening? What did Zelda know that he didn't? Zelda turned to her husband, and remembered that he was only a mortal being. "Oh, Link, I forgot to explain. You know how I'm the incarnation of the Goddess Hylia, right?"

Link slowly nodded, cautious of everything he heard. "Well, as Her incarnation, I can see through the future and I can even remember what our future generations will know!" Link pondered this a moment, then nodded. "So, basically, we were both members of a 'camp' called Super Smash Bros, and we're being invited again!" Link nodded. This is why he loved Zelda. They got together perfectly; they never argued.

Link accepted the invitation, and that night, Zelda promised to help Link learn his future incarnation's memories. The two sat cross-legged on the floor. Link stared at Zelda as she worked her magic. Link gazed at Zelda's soul, as it split into two. One went into Zelda, and the other, Link. Link suddenly learned everything. Ganondorf, Vaati, Majora, Malladus. Terrified, Link yelped, and fell to the ground. Zelda giggled, and helped him up. "Alrighty Link, we should probably go to sleep now. You got a lot to remember, and we need to get ready for Smash!"

That night, it all came to him. The down strike. The Bomb Arrows. The Boomerang. Link subconsciously trained himself with these tools, and in his dream, he had to fight Zelda. He refused, and a dark man inserted a needle into his arm. Link alarmingly awoke, sweating. Who was that man? Was that Smash?

Zelda helped Link craft a boomerang, and they learned how to attach bombs to arrows. Link physically trained himself, and Zelda harnessed her magic. On the first of January, a portal opened up in their backyard. Link and Zelda courageously held one another's hand, and stepped into the portal. Link and Zelda stared at one another, smiling. Whatever happened, they would face it together.

However, Link could not forget his dream. As he walked, he remembered more, bit by bit. Now as he looked, it seemed as if there was a woman with him. She was thin, but that's all he could see. The man, however, was still dark and mysterious as ever. The needle appeared to have liquid in it, and he remembered that he fought back. Zelda was also held back by someone... or something. As he stepped into the portal, he saw him. It was Ghirahim. Link growled instinctively, but by the time he unsheathed the Master Sword, he was already at Smash Brothers.

"Well... let's see." Link thought to himself.


End file.
